Pokemon Journies The Kanto Region
by MaliciousGameMaster
Summary: Akio is a young boy who has traveled all the way to Pallet Town to get one of the starter Pokemon there. Upon trying to leavem he meets a young boy named Kit. After the two end up traveling together, they will explore the Kanto Region *slight swearing*
1. Vs Beedrill and Squirtle

**Alright, this will explain why I have been reluctant to write the other fanfic of mine...I have been SO hooked on Pokemon as of late, that I couldn't help myself to writing a fanfic with my own characters...So I will be jugling this one along with my other one. This will be set up a bit like the manga as well. Starting with the Kanto Region, it will go into the Jhoto, Hoenn, etc. Also, there will be a chapter for EVERY route. This is a good way for you to get aquainted to my characters as well. And I know I will seem like a Poke-freak too...but I don't care!**

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day in the town of Pallet. There were children playing with the Pokémon that belonged to their families rather as pets than as something to battle with. The kids loved to play with their beloved Pokemon. They made a habit out of it every day. Most of their dreams were to become Pokemon trainers so they too could catch and train Pokemon or be their friends as they traveled. Mostly, it was people's dreams to live with Pokemon in peace and harmony. Living together without any problems at all.

"Stop! Theif!" Cried a voice from the lab that was stationed in this town. Someone had just stolen from their lab which was filled with nothing but Pokeballs that trainers had left in his care.

The thief looked to be nothing more than your average, common criminal. They were frantic, probably just trying to steal a strong Pokemon to defend themselves with. Unfortunately, they were stopped short of their run out of the town by a young boy who looked to be in his late teens. He wore all green and had black spiky hair along with red eyes.

The thief looked up at the young man whom he had just bumped into. He was scared to think of what he might be facing next. But instead of a glare of yelling, this boy just smiled at him. "Say, is that Pokemon stolen?" He asked.

"…And what if it was!" The thief answered frantically, wanting to get away.

"Well, if it is, then I'll give you a fair fight for it…If you can beat me, then I'll look the other way and pretend that I never saw you….But if I win, then you have to hand it over, no questions asked, alright?" He said with a smile still plastered on his face. This in turn, confused the man, as he didn't understand this boy's logic very well…maybe he was insane?

"Whatever…you seem like you don't know much anyway. So this should be easy, even with a Pokemon that I just stole…." He said, backing up a bit so their battle would have a decent arena.

"I can see where you might think that mister…But I must assure you….I know what I am doing…I just think that with the common criminal such as yourself, I should give them a fair fighting chance, rather than just sick my Pokemon on them." He said as he pulled out a Pokeball from his bag, pressing the button to enlarge it for battle. The man in turn, did the same, soon throwing it to release the Pokemon that was held inside.

The Pokeball seemed to stall in midair, releasing the Pokemon that was inside, it coming out in a flash of red light. What came out was what looked to be a giant bee. It had large twin needles for hands.

"Beedrill is my choice. What will you use? Considering what I see children with these days, I would suspect something along the lines of a Caterpie? Or perhaps a Slowpoke? Well, which will it be?" He asked in a mocking voice.

"Hmm…You do make a valid point…Children do train almost nothing but the small Pokemon, but that is because they are normally beginning trainers who think that they look cute. So they deside to train them, soon finding out that they raised something worthwhile, yet to weak to count on. Then again, any Pokemon is accountable in battle. Any Pokemon can be used to your advantage. But I don't rely on the steryotypical Pokemon. I rely on the Pokemon that can be used for surprise and strategy. So, my choice, is this…" He said as he released his Pokemon in a flash of red light. What came out of the Pokeball was a barge, blue serpent-like creature with what seemed to be little wings on its head and a jewel under its chin. The man in question's face went pale when he saw the kid's choice.

"You…But how did you? Where in the world did you get a Dragonair!" He screamed out as he panicked on his first move. Beedrill looked confused as it saw its supposed 'trainer' spazz out at the sight of the only dragon type known to Kanto.

Their battle brought in a crowd, since this was such a mysterious thing. This lone boy, unknown to the town, coming in and stopping a thief. Not to mention, that this kid had a rare Pokemon with him. The boy though, narrowed his eyebrows while waiting for the man to call out a command.

"Fine, if you won't make a move, I will. Dragonair, use Twister!" He called out. In turn, the Dragonair's eyes seemed to glow as it twirled its tail around, sending a magnificent twister towards the Beedrill. Since its trainer was still unsure of what to do, the Beedrill took a direct hit to it, knocking it out in one turn. "I do believe that you need to hand over the Pokemon now." Said the mysterious boy.

The man groaned and handed over the Pokeball which belonged to Beedrill. The boy smiled happily and called Beedrill back. "Now then, can anyone tell me how to get to Prof. Oak's lab from here?" He asked towards the villiagers.

"I can!" Called an older voice from the crowd, which then, a man in a lab coat appeard from amongst the towns folk. "I can take you there, because I am the one you are looking for." He said with a smile.

"So you're Prof. Oak. I'm glad that I found you. I came here to get one of those three Pokemon that you keep here." He said as he handed over the Pokeball containing Beedrill to him. The Professor smiled as he was handed back the Pokeball and then led him to his lab.

"By the way boy, I never caught your name…" He said as they were walking back.

"That's because I never gave it to you. My name is Akio." He said. "And this is my partner Dragonair."

The Pokemon let out a cry as if it was trying to say hello as Akio stroked its head.

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you stopped by when you did. If not, then that thief might have gotten away."

"Nah, I don't think so. I think someone might have stopped him eventually." He said as they walked in through the doors to the lab.

The inside was no disappointment to him either. The walls were lined with machines and different researches. One wall even had a few rows of Pokeballs lining it.

"Wow! It's just as I imagined and more!" He exclaimed, such as a small child would in a candy store.

"You seem to love machinery. He said as he returned Beedrills' Pokeball back to where it was supposed to go. He then walked over to a round container and pressed a button, bringing up three Pokeballs that were specially kept there.

"Yeah, I love machines. But I think that my love for Pokemon goes a little more above that." He said, chuckling slightly. "So, are these the three Pokemon that you have been studying?" He asked, examining them closely.

"Why yes, actually." He said as he picked one up. "How about I give you a look at them?" The Professor suggested as he opened up one of the Pokeballs, letting out a small, blue turtle. "This, is Squirtle. It's a water type Pokemon."

Akio smiled at the little Pokemon. "It's cute. But I don't think that it's my style though…sorry Squirtle."

The Pokemon frowned slightly, but somehow understood what he meant, so it smiled after a bit and nodded.

The next Pokemon that the Professor let out to show Akio, was a small, red salamander Pokemon.

"This one is called Charmander." He said with a smile.

"Charmander huh? It's cute, but I don't think that I will take it…What about the grass type?"

The Charmander let out a small flame in frustration as Oak let the grass type out of its Pokeball.

"This one is Bulbasaur." He said, motioning to the small, dinosaur like creature with a bulb on its back. Akio smiled as he saw it, nodding.

"I like him. I think that this is the Pokemon that I'll take." He said, standing up straight again after getting a good look at the three traditional starter Pokemon.

Oak nodded and then handed over Bulbasaur's Pokeball to Akio, then walking over to grab something for him. "Akio, since I am giving that Bulbasaur to you, I would also like you to have something else."

"And what might that be?" He asked as he picked Bulbasaur into his arms. The small grass type smiled and let out a cry of happiness to have a new trainer. It seemed like these two were meant to be together. He saw the Professor walk over to another table which had small, red colored devices on it. He picked one up and then handed it to Akio. Akio took it into his hand and took a look at it. "What is this?" He asked, confused at what he was holding.

"That, my young boy, is a Pokedex. It is a device used for recording the data of Pokemon of all different types, shapes and sizes, once you catch them that is." He explained. Akio nodded and put the Pokedex into his pocket.

"Alright. I understand. So you want me to go out and collect the data of Pokemon all over the Kanto Region. I think that I can do that. But I can't guarantee that I will keep them all. I am only interested in catching and training the Pokemon that mean a lot to me, such as my Dragonair and theis Bulbasaur. The others could mean nothing to me in the sense of friendship and then I will release them. But I guess, so long as I have their data, that won't matter right?" He asked after petting Bulbasaurs' head a bit.

The Professor smiled and nodded. "Precisely my boy! Now then, I suggest that you be heading off now. Perhaps you could take on the eight gym leaders and enter into the Pokemon League." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I think that I will. The closest operating gym from here is the Pewter City Gym. They train rock types if I remember. Well then, Bulbasaur will be a good choice for facing them then. You ready Bulbasuar?" He asked the small grass type in his arms.

Bulbasaur smiled and let out a cry of confidence, stating that it was ready to face anything that came their way. But they had a long trip ahead of them if they wanted to make it all the way to Pewter City.

As they tried to leave the lab, they were greeted by someone crashing into them, knocking Bulbasaur out of Akio arms and causing Akio to land flat on his rear end. "Ouch! What the hell!" He yelled at the one whom just ran into him.

The young boy who had come into the lab was a peculiar looking one. His clothes were a bit odd for someone his age, the colors being black and pink. Strange for a boy. On top of that, his hair was pink as well! What a strange one. His eyes were a normal color though, the two orbs showing a vibrant green color. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" He said almost immediately upon hearing him complain. "You see, I was just coming here to get my first Pokemon." He said as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. The Professor smiled and then helped the two of them up.

"Ah, young little Kitsune, I see that you finally made it. Well, unfortunately there are only two Pokemon left for you to choose from, but I think that the one you wanted is still here."

The young boy nodded and walked over to take a look at the two remaining starter Pokemon. He smiled when he saw that his choice was still there. "I want the little Squirtle~!" He said happily. The Professor smiled and handed over the Pokeball that belonged to Squirtle. Kit smiled as he pet the small water types' head. Squirtle smiled and let out a cry of happiness. "So," He said, looking over at Akio. "are you going to go and travel from town to town? If so, can I join you!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am…But I don't want any tag-alongs." He said as he picked Bulbasaur back up into his arms and headed out of the lab. The young boy followed him anyway after grabbing one of the Pokedex's that he had been given an explanation of a few days prior.

He followed him closely through most of the town, not letting him out of his sight. Akio grew angry at him for this. "Just what the hell do you want you brat!" He yelled at him.

"Well, I just wanted to be able to travel with someone is all…" He sheepishly said back to him. "I may be 15, but I don't really have that much knowledge of the world outside this town. So I was wondering if you might travel with me…"

"If you don't have that much knowledge, then why are you going out on a journey in the first place!" He yelled back at him.

"Well,…that is…I…uhhh…"

"You don't have an answer do you kid?" He asked him. "Well then, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a battle, using the Pokemon that we just caught, then I'll let you tag along. But if you lose, then you have to travel on your own. Got it?"

"Got it!" He said, nodding his head in confidence. He knew that his Pokemon had a disadvantage, but he didn't care.

The two of them took their places on opposite sides of a wide enough area for their battle and then Akio let go of Bulbasuar, letting the small grass type wander onto the field. The Pokemon waddled out and stood its ground, letting out a cry of confidence as it stood there. In turn, Kit pulled out his Pokeball and threw it, releasing Squirtle onto the battle field in a flash of red. The small water type smiled and did a small water gun into the air to show its confidence.

"Boasting like that will only hurt you in the end…" Akio stated, pulling out his Pokedex to check on what moves Bulbasaur could use at the moment. The moves that he saw that it knew were Growl, Tackle, and Vine Whip.

Kit on the other hand puffed out his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at him, not caring about the boast of power Squirtle had just shown. "So what if that may be true! I think that Squirtle is just trying to have fun! Now then…what moves do you know Squirtle?" He said as he too looked at the Pokedex for its moveset. Squirlte currently knew Water Gun, Rapid Spin and Withdraw.

The two of them nodded once they became acquainted with their Pokemon's moveset and then they got ready for the battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" Akio called out. The Pokemon in turn, let out a loud cry which casued Squirtle to cover its ears.

"Squirtle, hang in there and use Rapid Spin!" He called out. The small turtle Pokemon listened and withdrew itself into its shell and spun around, allowing it to move around without having to hear the annoying sound of the Growl attack. Akio gritted his teeth together.

"Tch, damn. Well then Bulabsaur, dodge it- Ahh!" He exclaimed as hefound that his command was uttered to slowly and his Bulbasaur took a direct hit from the Rapi Spin. This caused Bulbasaur to fly backwards. It soon regained its footing as Akio called out another command. "Now, use Vine Whip to stop that incessant spinning!"

The Pokemon did as its trainer commanded and used the vines that came out of its back to stop the spinning that the water type was doing.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun and aim at Bulbasaurs' feet!" Kit called out. The water Pokemon did so and Bulbasaur lost its footing. "Now, use Rapid Spin once again!"

The small water type did so and got another direct hit in on the grass type. This time however, the Pokemon didn't get up.

"I guess that means I win right?" He asked as he saw that the Bulbasaur was unable to continue fighting and was knocked unconscious. Akio gritted his teeth together and admitted defeat.

"How? How was my grass type defeated by a water type?" He asked himself. "But whatever, you can come along then…" He said, recalling Bulbasaur back into its Pokeball.

"Hooray~!" Kit exclaimed. "Oh, and the reason you lost was because you are too over confident and lack the correct timing to call out your commands. And you think that just because you have the superior typing means that you will win. But you are wrong there."

Akio sighed. "I guess I have much to learn then."

"Correct! And I can teach you. I might not know that much when it comes to the world outside of Pallet Town, but I know a lot about Pokemon battling and typing and strategy and stuff like that~!"

This conversation continued even after they were out of the town, Akio, having a mutual like and dislike for this kid all at the same time as he began his journey into the Kanto Region with the boy known as Kit.

* * *

**Alright~ That wraps it up for chapter 1  
And I have been watching Pandora Hearts as of late, so I should be close to begining chapter 5 of that one. So be patient everyone. If you support this fanfic as well, then thank you~ Please Review this one as well if you love Pokemon~ Please and Thank you~**


	2. Vs Charmander

**Alright, so I am FINALLY able to get this out...This one will take a loooooong time to write since I am going through like EVERY route and region...But, I think that I will be able to pull this out somehow...And I hope that people will like this...Anyway, I started the next chapter already, so I hope it turns out alright...**

* * *

"Wow! The forest is so amazing! I can't believe all of this existed outside of Pallet~!" The young boy exclaimed as he walked ahead of his companion. It had only been about 10 minutes since Akio and young Kit went out into Route 1 on their way to the next town, with happened to be Viridian.

"You know…" Akio began. "This has been bugging me for a while now, but…Why do you wear those ridiculous things?" He asked looking over at what seemed to be the tails and ears that a Vulpix would possess. Kit looked over.

"Well, that's because…These are real." He said as the tails moved and his ears twitched. Akio looked at him in astonishment.

"They…they moved!" He exclaimed. "But how!"

"I'd rather not talk about it. All that you need to know is that I have been gifted with some abilities that a Vulpix possesses. Like its hearing."

"Anything else?" He asked, gaining more and more curiosity into who this boy was.

"I can also talk to Pokémon~" He said cheerfully.

"Really? I'd like to see that." The young boy said, completely skeptic at that remark.

"Alright then…Bring out your other Pokémon then. I can tell that you have another."

"Maybe you saw the battle I had with that Beedrill then…" He said, wondering if he had in fact seen their battle.

"No, I didn't see that, I told you, I can understand them, and it's a bit upset that you keep in in a Poke ball all the time. It needs to be let out once in a while. Dragonair, right?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

Akio was a bit amazed and stunned to say the least. Maybe this boy COULD communicate with Pokémon. In that case, he would be an interesting travel companion. "Alright…" He said as he let out his Dragonair in a flash of red.

The long, blue, snake-like Pokémon stretched itself out and seemed to take in a large breath of forest air.

"Dragonair likes it out in the forest." Kit said, going over and stroking the dragon on the head, gaining a kind cry from it. "She's sweet."

"Wait…she?" Akio asked him in confusion.

"Yeah…Pokémon have genders too you know. Your Dragonair is a girl. You didn't know?" Kit asked him, thinking that he must have been an idiot for not knowing. Dragonair growled at her trainer in displeasure. Akio rubbed the back of his head.

"Guess it's hard to tell then…" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

"I guess that's true…Well, unless you teach them Attract. Then you can determine their gender from that." He said, still stroking Dragonair's head.

Akio nodded and wrote this little fact down in some sort of notebook. Kit seemed curious and peered over his shoulder while he wrote. Once Akio realized that he was looking over his shoulder, he closed the book tight. "What are you doing?" The young pink haired boy asked him.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped at him. Kit seemed to back off at that point and hid behind Dragonair.

"You know, you're bitter…And where and when did you get Dragonair? And how did she end up with a bitter trainer like you?" The questions continued to be asked until Akio held up his hand in an attempt to make him shut up. Kit did when he saw him put up his hand. It was almost like it was an instinct for him to stop talking.

"Alright…If I answer your questions, will you shut up for just a little bit?" He asked him, getting a nod from the younger boy. "Ok…So to start off, I got Dragonair when she was a Dratini…To be honest, I raised her from an egg. So she was my first Pokemon. I'm actually from Fuchsia City. And my father received a Pokemon Egg from the manager of the Safari Zone, and so he gave it to me since I was old enough to have a Pokemon. And Dratini became my beginner Pokemon. And I am not bitter…I just know how to act in society…And…If you must know why I was writing what you said down in a journal, it's because as much as I do know about Pokemon and their behaviors, actions, moves and so forth, there are still certain things that I do not know…"

"Like that Pokemon have genders?" He asked in a slight know-it-all tone. Akio glared at him slightly.

He sighed. "Yes, like the fact that Pokemon have genders…Hey, by the way, is Pallet your hometown? I mean, you said that you had never been outside of the town, but still, there are a lot of strange things about people…"

"You're perceptive…I was actually born and raised in Saffron City…But I don't have many memories of it…You see, my parents didn't want me going outside, so they kept me indoors while I was home schooled. And then they sent me off to Pallet at some point to live there. They said something about the fresh air being good for a boy my age. But I didn't fully understand what they meant. Prof. Oak said that when I turned 15, I would be able to get my first Pokemon."

"But don't you normally get your first Pokemon when you are 10?"

"Normally yes, but since my parents were over-protective, they put a restriction on my being able to train Pokemon. So I was allowed to train them once I reached the age of 15. So until I was able to, I gained a lot of information about Pokemon and battling styles as well as how to care for them. That way I wouldn't be at a disadvantage like other beginners."

"But you seemed to overlook one vital detail…" Akio pointed out. "You seemed to lack a lot of vital knowledge about the world outside of Pallet town, so you could have easily gotten lost had I not shown up…" He said as they continued to walk along route one.

"That's true…But lucky you came along to help me out~" Kit said with a smile.

As the two of them walked, the bush began to rustle. Akio stopped in his tracks, which in turn, so did Kit and Dragonair who had still been following outside of her Poke ball.

"Wonder what's in the bushes?" Kit asked.

"I don't know…I'll go and look." Akio replied as he crept closer to the bush. When he got closer, he noticed a light emanating from it. The color looked to be that of fire. Maybe someone was cooking? But it wasn't all that far to the next town, so why would someone need to?

Upon closer inspection, the fire in question belonged to that of a Charmander! "Whoa…it's a Charmander…" Akio said as he pulled out his Pokedex to look up the small lizard-like Pokemon's information.

_-Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.-_

Akio gazed at the small orange lizard for a moment before realizing that this could potentially be a wild Pokemon. "Hmm..I thought that Charmander were rare Pokemon to find in the wild. But what's one doing out here?"

"If I were you, I would think twice about catching that Charmander!" Said a voice from the trees.

"So, this Pokemon has a trainer?"

"Yes,…" The person said as they jumped down from the trees. "That trainer would be me. My name is Mamoru…Learn it." This boy looked to be about Akio's age. He had long blonde hair, which was tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were bright blue, and he wore the normal clothes out of the three. He had black, baggy pants, and a purple V-neck sweater. He also wore a small bag around his waist and a small brown vest. But something about this boy didn't seem right.

Kit walked over to Charmander and began to have a conversation with it. "Charmander said that you stole him…Is that true?"

This seemed to shock Mamoru a bit. He didn't expect someone to be able to communicate with Pokemon, let alone that person to be a young boy. "You're a strange one. I didn't expect you to be able to speak with Pokemon…But there are all sorts of strange things out there….How about this; I'll give back Charmander to the Prof, if one of you can beat me in a Pokemon battle. But, I get to choose who I fight….And I want to fight that Dragonair." He said, pointing at her. Akio stepped forward.

"I'll accept your challenge."

"Hmm? Oh, so you're its trainer…How's about we make this even more interesting?" He said with a smile. He then pointed at Kit. "You battle me using that Dragonair. If you are able to communicate with Pokemon, then you should be able to use any Pokemon in battle, regardless if they are yours or not."

Akio thought for a moment. "_He does have a point about that…."_

Kit hesitated, but he thought that Charmander deserved a good trainer. And if he happened to lose, then that just meant that Mamoru was the right trainer for Charmander. "Alright, I'll accept. Dragonair, you ready?"

The Pokemon let out a cry of confidence, and they both got into position, as did Mamoru and Charmander. Akio became the referee.

"Alright, this battle will be between Mamoru and Kit. Both sides are allowed one Pokemon each. The battle will be over when either sides Pokemon is unable to continue. There is no time limit. Begin!" He said as he signaled for the battle to begin.

As soon as the battle began, Kit pulled out his Pokedex, and looked up the moves that Dragonair could use. The moves that Akio's Dragonair could use currently were Twister, Safeguard, Dragon Tail, and Horn Attack.

"Dragonair, use Safeguard!" Kit called out to the snake-like dragon. The Pokemon responded by creating a barrier of soft light around itself. "Now Dragonair can't be affected by status conditions!" He claimed over to his opponent.

Mamoru seemed unimpressed. "So? That doesn't bother me one bit. Status conditions aren't how I battle at all…Charmander, Leer…and then get in close."

Charmander followed Mamoru's commands and used a decently effective Leer on Dragonair. She seemed to be phased by it. Charmander then managed to get in close to Dragonair.

"Now grab onto it and use Fire Spin!"

The small orange lizard listened and used Fire Spin at point-blank range. Dragonair flinched and began to try and shake Charmander off. The small lizard held on tightly.

"Charmander! Use scratch on Dragonair's head!"

Dragonair was hit dead-on once again as Charmander proved itself to be a formidable foe. Kit began to panic, but soon regained his rationality.

"Dragonair! Use Twister!" The blue dragon responded and used the move, aiming it just enough to hit Charmander, but not to hit itself too.

"Charmander! Use Fire Spin on the Twister!"

Kit became confused as Mamoru called out that command, but soon understood what he was trying to do. The Fire Spin was spinning in the opposite direction that the Twister was. This sent the now Fire Twister in Dragonairs' direction, rather than to Charmander; its intended target. Dragonair was engulfed in a raging twister of fire and dragon energy. This did a tremendous amount of damage, since the twister was originally made up of dragon-type energy, Dragonair's weakness.

When the Twister cleared, Dragonair was on the ground, unable to battle. Kit was shocked, but not as much as Akio was.

"…Dragonair…" He said, before realizing that he was supposed to be fulfilling his job as the referee. "Uhh, Dragonair is unable to battle, so the winner is Mamoru and Charmander."

Mamoru smirked. "An easy win. I predicted this battle would end with my victory." He then looked over at Akio. "You know…" He began, "You really should teach that Dragonair of yours to listen better and to not get so freaked out in a crisis. I don't think that you have been raising her right…And it shows…I heard your conversation about how you raised her from an egg. Well, in my opinion, that opportunity was wasted on you."

"What did you say!" Akio was furious about what this guy was saying about his Dragonair. "That's only because you let him battle in my place! Next time, you'll battle me, like it or not." He stated. This got a chuckle from Mamoru.

"Whatever you say…Later." He said as he walked off with his Charmander.

Once they were gone, Dragonair went over to Akio and rubbed her head against his. Akio rubbed her head in response. "Thanks for the comfort Dragonair…And Kit." He said to his smaller companion. "You should learn how to adapt to any type of Pokemon and battle…"

Kit could only nod as he felt the sting of defeat. He felt bad for letting Akio's Dragonair lose. Akio gave Kit a pat on the head. "It's okay. Next time we'll show him who are the stronger trainers. Alright?" He said with a reassuring smile.

Kit perked up and gave him a large smile. "Alright~!" He said cheerfully. "Hey, race you the rest of the way to Viridian!" He called as he had already gotten a head start.

"Hey, that's cheating! And why would I want to play such a childish game in the first place!" He called out as he and Dragonair continued to run to catch up to him. Kit was sure fast, that's for sure.

"Because everyone needs exercise! And I think Dragonair enjoys this!" Kit said, noticing Dragonair's happy expression.

Akio nodded and continued to follow the young boy along the path. Soon, they arrived in Viridian City. Home to a Pokemon Gym.

* * *

**Well, I hope it was enjoyable...I will upload a cover for this fanfic onto DeviantArt at some point. The username is the same for this cite...Review this please~**


End file.
